France
Francis Bonnefoy (フランシス・ボヌフォア, Furanshisu Bonufoa) is a character in the series, Axis Powers Hetalia/'Hetalia: Axis Powers'. He is the representation of the country, France (フランス,Furansu). Appearance Francis has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair which he believes makes him look like a "big brother" (it is said to represent the Gorges du Tarn, or the Tarn Gorges). He wears a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots. He is often depicted with a rose, which is also used to censor his genitals in his nude scenes. When Francis initially appeared in the webcomic, his hair was drawn shorter and less wavy, but was drawn longer over time as the art style changed and evolved. He also originally wore white spats over his boots, a detail that was dropped in later artwork. Personality and Interests Francis was once a large nation, but after Napoleon Bonaparte had died, he was no longer good in wars and instead attracted tourists to his country with his wine. He has an intense rivalry with Arthur, and loves to argue with him over trivial topics (one example is arguing over "who is more perverted"). Francis is infatuated with most of the nations and is known to make blatant sexual comments at every opportunity and is very affectionate, often shown streaking or touching other nations inappropriately. He is attracted to beautiful things, which include men and women of any age and maybe even some non-human beings. He loves himself so much that he doesn't bother to remember English and considers French the "language of love." Relationships 'Arthur Kirkland (UK)' Main Article: Arthur Kirkland Despite both being members of the Allied forces, Arthur and Francis have a deep-rooted historical rivalry between them. While they can be seen to constantly argue with each other over the littlest things (like language and culture), they appear to have a level of respect for each other and are quick to team up with each other if a third party should enter the argument. Francis tried to marry Arthur to save his country once, even though neither of them really wanted it. In strips focusing on Arthur's childhood, he is often shown being picked on by a pre-teen Francis, who on one occassion, scoffs at him for not growing his hair long - and when Arthur's long hair turns out a mess, Francis teases him by saying he'll cut it into a "cool" style - by cutting it back to the style he had before. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) Main Article: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Their relationship is described as being "undesirable but necessary." Despite this, the two get along rather well, though Antonio is still unaware of Francis' more "perverted" tendencies and can't see why nations like Lovino dislike him. Francis uses his bird, Pierre, to communicate with Antonio. 'Roderich Edelstein (Austria)' Main Article: Roderich Edelstein In one episode, Francis is shown outside Roderich's window, ranting about how much he desires him, and talking about how good looking and talented Roderich is. Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) Main Article : Feliciano Vargas Francis grew up with a small Chibitalia, but after Chibitalia returned from spending time with Roman Empire, Francis only wanted to control Italy. Feliciano refers to Francis as "France nii-chan" in strips set in both the past and present. When Feliciano was a teenager, he visited Francis again and asked him "what is intercourse?" while reading a book. Francis replied by saying that intercourse is something you do with someone you like and finishes with "So Italy...DO YOU LIKE ME?" Francis seems to have a soft spot for Feliciano, becoming frantic when Arthur suggests they spread rumours about Italy and responding with "I know he's kind of dumb, and he's weak and useless... But he's not a bad person! He really isn't! Seriously, he's not a bad person..." while beginning to cry. With insults such as "CRAZY! VIOLENT! POTATO! KRAUTZ!" for Ludwig, Francis could only bring himself to use "Um, well... you're a bit dim. Yup." for Feliciano. Though Francis does hold some affection for Feliciano, he's quick to punch him when he asks for his paintings back. Seychelles Main Article: Seychelles In the Gakuen Hetalia universe, it is revealed (via flashback) that he helped raise her as a child, while in the present day he carries an affection for her and attempts to undress her, much to her shock and embarrassment, apparently to see what her body has become like. Their relationship in the mainstream Hetalia universe has not been mentioned, outside of Francis appearing with her in Shipwrecked and an illustration in Christmas Rampage 2007, which depicts him groping Seychelles. In The Anime Francis appears at the world meeting in Episode 01, opting to disagree with both Alfred and Arthur in their argument. He later appears in Episode 06, and roasts marshmallows with the other Allies on the beach. In Episode 08, he kidnaps Feliciano by disguising himself as a "pretty girl" to lure him in. In Episode 09, he attempts to break up Arthur and Alfred's fight, remarking that they should instead do something about their uniforms. He is the one to later suggest that the five Allies re-plan their war tactics. After being left out of the second Allied Forces meeting in Episode 10, Francis reflects on his history of past "victories," insisting that he was successful a long time ago. In a flash-forward to 1956 in Episode 12, Francis proposes marriage to Arthur, believing that he'll die if he doesn't get married (due to the Suez Canal crisis that's plagued his country). Even after Arthur refused, Francis attempted to drag him off. In episodes 9 and 13, he becomes the first of the Allies to get a glimpse at Ivan's darker side. Trivia *Francis' surname, Bonnefoy (also spelled Bonne-Foi), means "good faith" in French, "foy" is an old-fashioned way to write "foi"(faith). His given name (which means "Frenchman") is a common French name, though an alternative rendering in the language would be François. *When Hidekaz Himaruya originally listed the nations' human names, he noted that the original name he had in mind for France was Jean. The surname Epine was also considered. *His birthdate (July 14th) corresponds with the date of the French national holiday known as Bastille Day, a celebration of the anniversary of the Storming of the Bastille. *In notes included in the special edition booklet for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3, Himaruya stated that Francis was originally meant to look more middle-aged, and that he was intended to have a completely suave personality. The "older", shorter-haired design could be seen in early chapters of the webcomic, but faded as the style changed. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Allied Forces Characters Category:European Characters